TMNT: Movie Nights
by TheDarkKunoichi
Summary: A series of one-shots about random movies the Turtles have watched and their reactions. More info inside dudes! ;) (This story is actually just a duplicate. The original one is in the category 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles')
1. Chapter 1 - Titanic

Chapter 1 - Titanic

**A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfic of Ninja Turtles so please don't be too hard on me. This will serve as a test. If no one reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read this story I won't continue it any longer and will probably delete it because I'm still not that confident with my writing skills. As the summary says, I'll be writing a series of one-shots showing the Turtles' reactions to every movie they've watched. Please note that obviously, the movies I'm going to do is what I've only watched, understood, and liked. So if you suggested something, I'll PM you first if I can write about it or not. Now, for the most important part:**

**DISCLAIMER: (seriously, who even reads this?) I do NOT own anything. **

**There! Now we can start. Presenting, TMNT: Movie Nights...**

* * *

**Movie:** "Titanic"

"Hurry up guys! The movie's about to start!" Michelangelo called as he flipped and landed on the couch right next to Raph who was holding the popcorn. This caused him and the bowl of buttery goodness to bounce at the force and spill its contents all over his hot-headed older brother. "_Mikey_! Argh! Now look at what you've done!" Raph yelled and smacked him upside the head just as Don sat beside them.

"Mike, don't you know about the universal law of gravitation? It states that any two bodies in the universe attract each other with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them?"

Mikey looked at him blankly and obediently shook his head and Donnie sighed. "Right. Of course you don't. Let me put this simply. With gravity, what comes up must come down. Better?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Mikey grins and gives him a thumbs-up. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Donnie deadpanned and Mikey gave him a double thumbs-up as Raph whack him on the head again.

Leo smiled as he sat on the armchair, watching his bickering brothers well… bicker. "What _is_ this movie about anyway?"

"The movie's entitled 'Titanic', and I think it's about the ship that sank almost 100 years ago." Donatello informed as he turned on the TV. They all looked at him confused and Donnie looked at them right back, disbelief written on his face. "You have _never_ heard of it before!?"

"Well duh. We're not exactly interested in the history of boats brainiac." Raph said sarcastically.

"Guys, the Titanic's very famous because it's the longest and biggest ship ever built during those times. It's also been dubbed as 'the ship who would never sink. Even if God did it himself'!"

"So… what happened to it?" Mikey asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Well…" Donnie said slowly and grinned sheepishly. "It sank."

Mikey suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Really? Bummer."

"People a hundred years ago really _are_ idiots. Of course the ship would sink! All ships sink! And they should expect it because they even disrespected God by saying even He couldn't sink the friggin thing!" Raph yelled.

"Wow, never thought you'd be the religious one here Raph." Leo smirked.

"Don't you even start Fearless." Raph growled.

"But this movie is different," Don interrupted before things got completely out of hand. "I think it's about two people who fell in love with each other on board but, following the sinking of the ship… well, you'll find out later on. It's very tragic really."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's watch it already!" Mikey said and gestured to the TV which is already showing the opening credits…

Hours later…

The living room was almost converted into a pool as the four turtles watched the ending credits roll on, popcorn all but forgotten on the floor. Everyone was crying, even Raph. Leo even shed a few tears or so and Don tried his hardest not to cry. But the worst of them all was Mikey, who was the one ultimately responsible for the flooding of the living room. He whined and cried as he kept on calling out Jack's name.

"_JACK_! Oh Jack! Why did you have to die!? Why didn't you just climbed onto that stupid floating wooden panel?! Rose would be lonely without you!" Mikey wailed as more tears flooded down his cheeks.

"If he hadn't just won that freakin' gamble none of this would've happened!" Raph yelled his own share of complaints.

"Why didn't he just grabbed onto one of the floating objects? I mean, the ship's got a lot of furniture! That way, he could've been saved!" Leo protested as he wiped a precarious tear away from his eye.

"I read its summary from the internet so I know it's tragic, but I never realized it was THIS bad!" Donnie gritted his teeth as he furiously wiped his tears away.

"So guys, what _was_ your saddest part?" Leo grinned weakly, his eyes watering again a bit. "Mine's the part when I saw the Titanic's orchestra still playing even when the ship's slowly sinking so that way, they can get the people to be calm and to make them realize that panicking was not the answer. Man, that band was really selfless … Imagine, instead of running for their lives they chose instead to play music for the sake of the people on board!"

"MINE'S THE PART WHEN JACK DIIIIEEEEDDD!" Mikey practically wailed/screeched.

"Mine's when all those people died from the water and the cold. It was a total waste of lives and the saddest for me! Especially when I saw the scene of the two old people, hugging each other as the water gushed in their rooms…" Donnie recounted in sadness.

"Mine's the part when Rose threw the heart of the ocean necklace _into_ the ocean! Doesn't she know that it's freakin expensive?!" Raph yelled and all turtles in the room glared at him, even Spike. He laughed weakly and held up his hands, "Ha, just kiddin guys. The saddest moment that happened there was when Rose died of an old age at the end, just after she recounted the whole thing."

"AND ALSO THE MUSIC AT THE ENDDDD!" Mikey wailed and suddenly grabbed and blew all the contents of his nose into Raph's bandana. This caused the red clad turtle to jump in surprise as he immediately untied his bandana and threw it away from him. "WHAT THE FRAGGIN SHELL!?" He bellowed. He suddenly grabbed Mikey just as the latter started to run and pinned him to the floor.

"So guys- YEOWW! THAT HURTS! What do you think of the movie!?" Mikey yelled as he fought out of Raph's grip. "Was- OW! WATCH IT! Was it worth watching!?"

They all looked at each other, grinning in spite of their tear-stained faces and red noses. They then all exclaimed in unison:

"_You betcha!"_

* * *

"I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"NOOO! JACK HELP MEEEE!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know via reviews, PMs and stuff. I won't publish another chapter until I've seen at least a single review. That serves as a motivation for me to continue after all.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you for the request of purplefern for this chapter. I was getting worried no one would even click on this story. Glad that you appreciated it my readers! Now do you think I should include Splinter in my later chapters? I'm not exactly good at writing him so you might be disappointed more than glad. And also, this chappy may not be as funny as before and it's mostly about Leo and Raph so sorry about that. (I'm getting kinda scared with whatever your reactions might be…) Now for chapter two… read on.**

* * *

**Movie****: **"Beauty and the Beast"

"Okay. I'm going to ask this again. _WHY_ am I sitting in here with almost all of the male members of the family watching a movie meant for little _girls_?!" Raph complained for the umpteenth time as he was squashed between Leo and Mikey on the sofa while Donnie and their female friend April shared the other couch.

Leo nodded in agreement. "I would rather be in the dojo perfecting my katas than in here."

"Guys, I've never watched this as a kid because my dad and I were always busy with sciencey stuff. Many people say it was a good movie so I was kinda interested… but if you don't want to watch it with me then it's okay." April said and slightly pouted her lips sadly. The brothers immediately froze when they saw that and they turned completely into stone when Donnie sent them all a cold glare. "It couldn't be that bad. Right _guys_?" Donnie hissed that last word and smiled as he added a look that said 'if-you-don't-agree-you-won't-be-able-to-use-all-the-gadgets-in-the-lair-for-a-month'. Seeing this, they all immediately nodded and showered the film with over-exaggerated compliments that made April glance at them suspiciously.

"No seriously guys. If you want to leave then it's alright with me. I can watch this on my own." April said.

The brothers glanced at each other ruefully and sighed as they made a silent agreement. "Okay, let's try it." Leo sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." Raph muttered.

"I've always wanted to watch the classic Disney films with all the princess stories but with my family being all male… well, let's just say I never got the chance because they might think that I'm a girl." Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Well you _are_ a girl." Raph said and they shot each other glares.

April smiled brightly and turned on the TV, not noticing the guys being shot with warning signs by the lover boy himself. Each silently held the same thoughts in the situation they were in…

_Why did they have to be dragged into this?_

* * *

**_In the middle of the movie…_**

April, Donnie and Mikey were clearly enjoying the movie because they gasped and whoaed at every scene. The other two, however, were not so lucky. Raph was almost half-asleep in boredom and cursing all the curses in the world while Leo was just forcing himself to watch but truthfully, he was just doing this for April and partly, for Don. The blue clad leader was obviously not interested in these kind of things. He was a butt-kicking ninja for shell's sake! He sure as shell doesn't know any other ninjas who watch princess movies! Other than his brothers of course…

* * *

**_Near the end of the movie…_**

Raph was suddenly jolted awake at the sounds of Mikey yelling "Go get the evil dude!" and watched with bleary eyes as his little brother cheered for the Beast in the TV who was now fighting that heavily-muscled evil guy on the roof. He groaned and slapped his hand on his face and pulled it down slowly. _Why isn't the freakin movie done yet?! He would do anything just to get his ass outta here!_

Leo watched Raph as he cursed again after being rudely awakened by Mikey's cheering. He almost laughed as Raph pulled his hand down his face exasperatedly. His brother looked so irritated and bored out of his mind that if he was Mikey right now, he would probably be teasing him and then get chased around the lair for even trying. But he _was_ Leo so all he did was chuckle silently and shake his head. Anyway, the good news was the movie's almost done by now. He hoped.

* * *

**_Finally, at the end of the movie…_**

April and Donnie both had satisfied smiles on their faces while Mikey has a huge grin plastered on his. "That was sooo AWESOME! That Beast can kick butt! And the music and animation was beautiful! Shell, I didn't know Disney classics were _this_ good! I must've missed one heck of a childhood!" Mikey squealed in his delight and the two laughed at his childishness and slight girlyness. "What do you think guys…" Donnie faltered when he saw that Raph was already snoring in the couch while his head lolled back and forth and what made the scene quite amusing was his head would occasionally fall on Leo's shoulders and would've stayed that way if Leo hadn't been shoving it right back. But the eldest turtle was also looking like he was asleep too. In fact, they all even caught him with his eyes closed just before Raph's head fell on his shoulders again and he jumped awake.

"_Guys_…" Donnie said slowly with impending doom written all over that single word. The sound of his voice alone made their two older brothers to snap right into attention with the combined questions of 'what?' and 'huh?' but suddenly realized that everyone was staring at them. "I'm asking you what you think about the scene where the princess got killed by Gaston?"

The two slowly looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces with permanent marker, but they recovered and flashed them all a grin. "AWESOME!" Raph yelled and gave them a thumbs-up, clueless why he was even doing this.

"It was a bit sad though. I mean, the girl was the protagonist right?" Leo commented rather hesitantly as Raph laughed weakly beside him.

Donnie, April, and Mikey looked at each other with unreadable expressions while the two turtles being interrogated immediately sensed something they said was wrong. They then all turned back and shot them both with a piercing glare and said in a deadpan tone:

"The girl didn't die idiots."

Leo and Raph immediately paled as they watched Donnie go from pacifist to the incredible Hulk mode and they both scrambled to get away from him. "NO TV TO WATCH SPACE HEROES WITH AND NO DVD PLAYER FOR A MONTH TO YOU TWO!" Donnie bellowed as he chased them around the lair. Mikey and April watched the mad dash for a moment before looking at each other and smiling. "Wanna watch it again Mike?" she asked.

"Totally!"

* * *

**So what do ya'll think? It was pretty hard to maintain the comedic atmosphere so I apologize if it wasn't that hilarious. Humor stories aren't exactly my department after all. I hope you will stay tuned. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rise Of The Guardians

**Chapter 3 – Rise of the Guardians**

**A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes! Thanks for reviewing and stuff ya'll really made me happy! And also, sorry for the **_**suuuper**_** late update. You know, the fact that Christmas vacation's over and school became hectic again. Thanks for the movie request of 'thegirlwholived' and also to 'EmbersOfLife' and 'Guest' for all the support and advice! I'm sorry but I haven't been able to include Splinter in this or the next chapters. Just please be patient and wait for him to appear. Now on with this lot!**

**BTW, This story is somewhere between the 2k12, 2k3, and the 2k7 worlds but mostly on the 2k12 turtles. And this chapter is set on Christmas so sorry for the HUGE delay. I know it's the friggin start of the month of February so please don't remind me and rub it on my face.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything because if I did, I wouldn't be writing a story in a site and instead, I would be creating and directing a whole FREAKIN movie!**

* * *

**Movie****: **Rise of the Guardians

It was a cold winter night and everyone was in the living room doing their own businesses. Raph was cradling a hibernating Spike on his shoulder (yes, reptiles hibernate. The Turtles don't cause they're half-human, but that doesn't mean they can't), Leo was meditating in front of the TV, and Donnie and Mikey were trying to beat Leo's highscore in pinball. Suddenly, Donnie stopped and tensed as he narrowed his eyes. Mikey looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What is it Don? If you don't continue playing now you'll lose!"

Don ignored him and only muttered the words, "She's here." just before a girl wearing heavy winter clothes with a bit of snow here and there appeared in the lair's entrance. They all looked at him astounded and Mikey gaped in awe, "Dude… plain AWESOME."

"Hey April! Merry Christmas!" Donnie greeted happily, neatly ignoring his brothers' expressions.

"Merry Christmas to all of you too! By the way, I just came back from a video rental store and guess what? I decided to rent a Christmas movie!" She grinned and waved a dvd in the air. "Unfortunately, the stocks were almost empty because many people rented as well. This was the only one remaining."

"So what is it?" Leo asked her.

"Is it Gremlins?" Mikey perked up and Raph smacked him on the head.

"Didn't you forget that the last time we watched that you had a whole night full of nightmares of those creatures and in the end, you cried and wailed yourself to sleep in Leo's room?"

Mikey pouted and glared at him annoyed. "We were _seven _then Raphie-boy."

"And if I recall correctly _you_ didn't sleep well the whole night too." Don pointed out and Leo smirked slightly. Raph glared at them in irritation, "I did NOT. And like _you_ weren't." He grumbled that last part and this time, Leo laughed silently. He was the only one who wasn't affected by it and even thought that it was lame. The puppets weren't _that_ realistic.

"Well, I didn't rent Gremlins because I wasn't a big fan of it." April said. "_But _I brought this!" She showed the dvd and they all crowded to take a look at it better.

"'Rise of the Guardians'?" Leo read in confusion.

"Isn't that the famous movie that showed last year?" Donnie frowned.

"Great, another animated movie…" Raph grumbled.

"Wow! This looks COOL!" Mikey grinned as he snatched the cd away in his excitement. "Look! There's Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny! Hey, anyone noticed that he looks a lot like Usagi? Well… not exactly. He's too tall and looks like Raph. Wait, who's the little guy?" He pointed at the small sandy person. "And this girl with the wings… looks familiar…"

"That's the Tooth Fairy Mike." April informed and Mikey 'ohhed'.

"_So… does this mean we're no longer banned from watching TV?"_ Raph whispered to his eldest brother. Before Leo could reply however, Don glanced at them with a steely glare and mouthed the words: 'just this time' and then gestured to April. Apparently, he heard it. They both groaned, Leo hasn't been able to watch Space Heroes for at least three whole days and Raph was damn bored. They just waited as Mikey placed the cd in the player and settled back to watch as the screen started to show the Dreamworks logo and icy dark blue water. Everyone quieted down as a voice of a young boy suddenly talked and described how the water was so dark and cold and that he was feeling scared…

* * *

_In the middle of the movie…_

"Hahaha! Go get 'em Bunny!" Mikey yelled as they watched the Easter Bunny slip his hand underneath a pillow and brought it out again but this time, with a handful of teeth. Turns out the boy who owned it was someone a whole lot like Casey: a brumby.

They watched as Santa Claus AKA North leap inside a chimney, but the screen later shows Bunny light a candle and threw it in the fireplace, muttering Santa's trademark laugh but much more creepy-sounding. Immediately, the chimney exploded and you could hear North's groan followed by Mikey's cackling. The scenes continued showing the tooth-collecting race going on between the protagonists: North, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman (Mikey finally found out) and of course, Jack Frost. (April was caught staring at Jack so deeply that a suspicious Donnie immediately knows something's up.)

* * *

_Near the end..._

Everyone watched, their breaths held as they saw the Bunny's den filled with colorful cracked eggshells and scattered baskets and how everyone turned their backs on Jack. The room became totally still (even Mike) as they absorbed the events. They all were a bit sorry for the main character but Raph quickly huffed. "Well if he didn't follow after that black guy then this wouldn't have happened. I mean, the other guardians promised the kid his memories right?"

"Well how was he supposed to know that huh? I bet _you_ would do the same thing he did! It's just impulse!" Everyone became silent as they realized that the one who said that wasn't Mikey or any of the brothers but April. They stared at her surprised as the movie went on in the TV. Raph immediately sensed Donnie's angry glare trying to burn a hole in his head and gulped. "Oh.. well uh… yeah.. uh.. guess yer right… sorry April."

April nodded and returned her gaze to the TV as the turtles (especially Raph) stared uncomfortably at each other. Donnie suddenly brought two fingers at his eyes and proceeded pointing it at Raph, making the universal sign of 'I'm always watching you'. Leo and Mikey grinned from ear to ear as they enjoyed Raph getting scolded by their love struck brother.

"Guys, I think we should continue watching this now. The sooner it's done the better." Leo whispered and they all sighed wearily and gazed back at the movie. Animated films feels so childish to watch…

* * *

_The end..._

The silent group was ultimately absorbed into the movie (Raph was denying it the whole time though) when they saw the final battle and eventually, the credits, they all released the breaths they didn't even realized they have been holding and glanced at each other with small smiles. Leo has taken a liking to North because of his leadership skills and the fact that he wields twin swords and also to Bunny because, like Mike said, he looks a lot like Usagi, his samurai rabbit friend. Meanwhile, Mikey loves little Sandman because he's just plain cute and at the same time, powerful. Donnie, oddly, thinks that the Tooth Fairy was very vulnerable and asks the others why she was appointed as a guardian when she clearly couldn't protect herself against stronger enemies. And he was disliking the fact that there's no super genius in the group. Raph, obviously likes the Easter Bunny for his tough personality and accent. He claims 'they almost sounded alike' when clearly, it's a whole different accent. Finally, April has taken a liking to Jack Frost and it has just been confirmed when Leo heard her sigh and smile as she watched Jack remember his memories 300 years ago from when he was just a kid with a loving family. They avoided telling that info to Donnie, mainly because they knew the consequences and the prices to pay. (that is, Donnie taking his frustrations out on all three of them. They'll probably have no technology in a month or so if he finds out.)

They sighed contentedly and looked at each other. Christmas movies are finally done and it will soon be the time for them to open their gifts and celebrate with their family and friend.

Next, would be the Valentines day movie screening (yeah, they watch movies on every occasion). They could only hope they stopped watching animated movies. At least, not after a very long time…

* * *

**So done! Again, I apologize for the non-existent humor in this chapter. But please bear with me. And like the turtles said, they're already tired of animated films so please request something that is not-so cartoonish and also suited for Valentines or anything interesting in particular. Maybe after a few live-action films we can start going back to the cartoon ones. So yeah, reviews? It makes me very happy whenever I see one, whether it is from a critic or someone who just likes my story so much they still clicks on this whenever I update. Also, a warning. It might be a bit longer before I can update again. Maybe I can do this every once a month? Sorry, I'm just reeeaaalllyyy busy with life that it sucks. Soooo… (this is kinda awkward…) thanks once again to those who requested their share of movies but I can't really let them watch each one. Mainly because there are others I still haven't watched myself yet and there are others that I'm not interested in making so yeeeaahhh.. (returns to awkward position earlier) XD**


End file.
